Palanga
Palanga is an Imperial death world that serves as an Adeptus Astartes homeowrld for the Lunar Guard Space Marine Chapter. This isolated world is located in the Boras Minor Sector in the Ultima Segmentum. Background The dark and relatively featureless Palanga plains, clearly seen with the naked eye, are called Galleopogon, as they were once believed to be filled with water. The day is three times shorter than the night due to the remote location in the system. Because of this, the temperature in these wastelands drops to a dangerous level. Occasionally there are Explorator bases located here, though the majority of life which lives here are made up of the planet's indigenous wild tribes. This planet experienced one WAAAGH! invasion which threatened to overwhelm the fortress-monastery of the Lunar Guard, but the valiant Space Marines met the Orks on the Galleopogon fields, where they later beheaded the leader of the Orks and destroyed the WAAAGH!'s remaining warbands. Fortress-Monastery Stratholme Fortress was built on Palanga during the Great Crusade era. From the surface of the planet it appears as a cone-shaped mountain made of rockcrete and iron. Its height reaches an extraordinary distance, similar to the tallest Hive Cities. But to see the whole Fortress is impossible since one-third of its height is buried in the land itself. Catacombs, mysterious as the warp itself, are still unexplored and conceal a mysterious emptiness. The Lunar Guard Librarians feel there are weak signs of life, which are still worth discovering. Since the fortress was inhabited by Adeptus Astartes, it has become overgrown with new defensive structures, air defences and all that is needed for a fully functioning Space Marine Fortress-Monastery. Chapter Recruitment The Lunar Guard does not have a permanent world for recruiting. Instead, they looking for potential neophytes throughout the Boras Minor sector. Although there have been isolated cases when recruits were recruited from distant worlds due to urgent need for reinforcements. By tradition, Neophytes are sent to the Dead World of Darknaws where they must survive for 5 weeks, and gain experience for survival. The world of Darknaws is nearly pitch-black almost around the clock. This is due to the perpetual dust cloud that surrounds the entire planet which blots out the sun. There is almost no flora on this barren world, but it is home to mysterious reptiles who possess an insatiable thirst for killing that can seem meaningless. Their speed is akin to a full Astartes, and they possess sharp claws, as if made of adamantium, which can tear into the body of their victims, leaving massive tearing cuts. These animals have adapted to their environment and are known for their quiet and imperceptible movement. They are very dangerous opponents, even for a full Adeptus Astartes. If a Neophyte defeats one of these creatures during their initiation he is awarded one of the claws of the defeated lizard. After 5 weeks have passed, those Neophytes who have survived, appears to possess advanced night vision abilities and other senses. This ritual tradition is called Aufillium. Wardens of Boras Minor Located in the Ultima Segmentum, Boras Minor sector was founded in the Great Crusade era. The self-sufficient sector transfers food, useful resources, equipment for the imperial army to the imperial worlds. The sector also supplies the Imperium with regiments of the Imperial Guard. After Horus Heresy, the sector fell into a civil war. The appearance of the Lunar Guard Space Marine Chapter turned the scales in this war towards the loyalists. The origins of the Heresy sprouted from the Savla Sub-sector. The conflict for bringing this sub-sector to peace was called "Darkness of Savla." Since the Astartes Chapter settled in this sector, it has vowed to protect its population from external threats and internal ones. The Sector Governor proclaimed the Astartes of Lunar Guard as Wardens of Boras Minor. Boras Minor Sector includes following Sub-sectors: *'Boras Minor Sub-sector' *'Gargantuan' *'Silent Reach' *'Mytha Reach' *'Isalkaut Marches' *'Donnan' *'Savla' Category:Death Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Space Marines